Take a Bite of my Heart Tonight
by gleeluvver24
Summary: What does true love take Kurt wants to know. WIll he find out when he meets Kendall Rivers? Will blaine find out? Read and find out.   my favorite hotties Jeff and Nick   Klaine fic.
1. Chapter 1

Take a Bite of My heart Tonight

Blaine's (Pov)

(Here we go again I kinda wanna be more than friends, I'm afraid You're never satisfied)

" You know I would say bye, but I wouldn't want to make you angry." Rachel was just an experiment. Kurt thinks I have all the courage in the world. Aren't I supposed to be the strong one? The mentor? I felt like no one knew the real me except for Kurt and to see him not support me made me angry. I looked back at him sitting there thinking. I mean yes I know it was insensitive to go out with one of his best friends sort of not to mention that she's a girl after he admits his feelings for me, but I have to figure things out. What did I need to do to satisfy Kurt? I have all of these confusing feelings he needs to realise I need to figure them out.

"_Yep I'm gay. 100% gay. Will you excuse me Rachel ? I have to go to the bathroom"._ I went into the stall and splashed cold water all over my face. It felt good to be out and proud again. As I was drying my hands a thought hit me. Oh crap! Kurt. Would he forgive me ? What if he hated me? I mean he gave me one of his Bitch- Please looks . I needed an apology and fast.

Kurt's (Pov)

"_Yes Jeff go with the blue tie, It's Nick's favorite color_". "_Uhh kurt that's not what I was gonna ask ,but on second thought we do have a date tonight so thanks_". "_Anyway what I wanted to tell you was that we are having an emergency warbler meeting in the common room." " Why is something wrong?" " Yes there is so be here in 10 minutes." " I'm already on my way Jeff bye." Little did he know what was in store for one Kurt Hummel. _


	2. Chapter 2

Take a Bite of my heart Tonight

Kurt (Pov)

I was walking to the commons, when What the heck I heard singing. Did the Warblers start without me.? I stepped in and there was Blaine. He was singing sorry is a sorry word by the temptations. Oh my sweet cheesus he was singing to me. I looked around the room and Jeff winked. Wow Blaine. When he was done I wanted to yell " _Don't you understand singing to me brings back Jeremiah! You're so insensitive you go out with one of my best friends after I admit my stupid feelings to you .."_ But I didn't I just smiled, teary eyed and said

"It's _ok Blaine I forgive you. Best friends again?_ "

"_Of course, Kurt._ "

He gave me a huge hug and I let out a sigh. Then the doors opened. Thad came in the room with a guy with him. He was tall about 1 inch taller than me with dark brown eyes, and black hair like Nick's . I could've stared at him for hours.

"Umm _hi guys sorry to interrupt but this is Kendall the new student_."

"_Hi everyone it's nice to meet you" ._ "_Welcome Kendall_ ,"said wes. This is Blaine, Kurt, jeff, Nick, David and I'm Wes. (The rest of the Warblers already left the room.) Hey we all said. He smiled at us. My favorite a crooked grin, with straight white teeth. Well I have to go but Kurt will show you around." _Umm Kurt, why Kurt_?" Blaine said." _Because I have to go_",s aid Thad. "_So do we_, " Nick said pecking Jeff on the lips. Kurt was standing right next to me so why not? Said wes. Alrighty then. Wanna come Blaine? I asked. Sure he said. What was up with him? Anyway. Let's go Kendall. After the tour we stopped at Kendall's room. I found out lots of stuff about him. He was an exhange student from California, he wanted to be a Warbler, he was gay, he transferred because his Dad got a job and he loved Dalton already.

"_Kurt I just want to say thank you for being so nice I hope we become really good friends. Oh and umm you too Blaine._"

"Me too Kendall, and you're welcome. Bye." "Wait umm Kurt I was wondering if tomorrow you want to grab breakfast.?" I Blushed was he asking me out Oh my gaga. I would love to Kendall. He flashed his smile at me Bye. Bye Blaine.

Blaine (POV)

What the hell the guy just shows up all dapper and stuff and talks to Kurt for like 20 minutes then asks him out. Wait a minute did Kurt just blush. Did he just say yes? I felt something boil inside my chest. Why was I so angry? I sighed I knew it , I knew where this would go I was jealous wasn't I?


	3. Chapter 3

Take a bite of my heart tonight

Kurt (POV)

I don't think I can get any happier. Dalton has completely changed my life. My grades are up, my Dad and Carol are proud of me and the best thing yet ….. Kendall. He asked me to be his boyfriend 2 weeks ago and I'm so happy. He's everything I've ever dreamed of. The only thing slightly wrong is Blaine. we've grown distant over the last two months. I mean we still meet up for coffee every once in a while but we're both so busy most of the time it's hard.

"_Hey Babe_," my perfect boyfriend said.

"_Hey_ ," I blushed, it was amazing that he still had that affect on me.

"_Close your eyes_," he said.

"_What? I- Just do it Kurt for me."_

I couldn't resist melting into his brown eyes and perfect pouted lips. Fine.

"Open them!" he said excitedly.

There in front of me were two tickets to California.  
>"<em>California<em>?" "Kendall, I can't just leave to california this Saturday."

"Yes, you can I called your dad and he said it was ok."

"You already called my dad?"

"Oh I know Kurt, but I wanted you to meet my parents."

"Umm your parents, " I was blushing furiously.

"I just Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Ever since I laid eyes on you I was in love. I love your voice, the way you blush, when your sarcastic, you're so adorable and sexy and cute and witty and smart. I just I love you. And it's completely fine if you don't love me back I-"

I cut him off by kissing him on the lips he was surprised but deepened it.

"California get ready for Kurt freaking Hummel!"

Blaine (POV)

I was in my dorm studying when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Kurt," I said and gave him a hug.

"BlaineOhmy GodI'm goingtoCaliforniawithkendall!"

"Wait Kurt, slow down did you just say you were going to California with Kendall?"

"Yes, Blaine I did I was in the commons and he came to visit me and he showed me the tickets. He wants me to meet his parents Blaine." " Can you believe that?"

"Umm…" I felt like an idiot just standing there the boy I love tells me he's meeting some other boys parents and all I have to say is umm.

"And Blaine, "He said softly. " He told me he loved me . "

"What !"

"Haha yeah Blaine he said it."

And what'd you say Kurt?"

" I umm California here comes kurt freaking hummel. "

A wave of relief washed over me.

"Why didn't you say anything back Kurt ?" He looked at me and we stared at each other for what seemed like eternity.

"_Because Blaine I L_-"

Dun Dun Dunnnnnn cliffhangers ? Hate me or Love me ? Haha first of all this is my first time writing fanfic. So sorry if you think it's crap. Reviews make my day I absolutely adore Klaine but everyone always seems to make Kurt follow Blaine around like a love sick puppy. I mean don't get me wrong I love them and I exploded into a klainebow when they kissed and got together but hey why can't Hummel explore a bit? What do you guys think of a all fluffy chapter dedicated to Nick and Jeff Yes? No? and what should California be like ? Please review I love feedback!

Also a shoutout to scribblesandshowtunes me 2 sister I completely agree with you thank you and I hope the fans want me to write more


End file.
